The availability of solid state devices (SSDs) that allow faster access to data is generating a high demand. New opportunities are developing to use SSDs as intermediate storage devices, such as cache memory systems. Such implementations generate demands for a subsystem that is both fast and protected, similar to typical HDD RAID demands. However, the power packed in the unit volume can be extremely high and often beyond the capacity of conventional cooling systems.
It would be desirable to selectively place data in thermally constrained systems to dynamically adapt to changing environmental conditions.